ABSTRACT CORE: Administrative Core Core Director: James M. Wilson, M.D., Ph.D. The administrative home for the management of this NIDDK Gene Therapy Program (GTP) CF Translational Research Consortium (GTP ? CFTRC) is the GTP of the Division of Transfusion Medicine in the Department of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine at UPenn which is headed by the PI of this grant, Dr. James M. Wilson. The Dean of the Perelman School of Medicine provides financial support to this program. Dr. Terence Flotte, the Dean of the School of Medicine as well as Provost & Executive Deputy Chancellor of the University of Massachusetts Medical School (UMMS), is the Associate Director of this grant. Ms. Kelly D. Reynolds, who is the Director of Finance and Operations for GTP, provides all administrative support for the activities of the Center. She and her staff will coordinate the financial and reporting requirements for all members of the GTP ? CFTRC. Dr. Maria P. Limberis at UPenn is the Center Coordinator and will facilitate engagement and collaboration of Center Members. A number of administrative vehicles are in place to assure the Center and its participating cores meet the objectives of the Program. Independent bi-weekly core management meetings are held to review activities of the Vector, Immunology, Animal Models, Cell Morphology and Ion Transport Cores. Internal and External Oversight Committees are in place to review the activities of the Center. This Center grant partially funds a Gene Therapy Seminar Series. Finally, Dr. Maria P. Limberis, together with Ms. Monique Molloy, will manage all aspects of the Pilot and Feasibility Program.